Rejicimus Temporis
by The Reaper of Valhalla
Summary: AU of the events during and slightly before the main story when two very different type of human solders literally fall out of the sky and take control of the scattered remnants of Area S09. Kryuger and miss Helian are going to get new toys and mega headaches.
1. Chapter 1

_tink,tink,tink… _

_[Rebooting Key Systems.]_

_[…]_

_[System Reboot Complete.]_

"_**Onyx Three Respond."**_

_Click,Click,Click..._

_[Perform Wide Platform Analysis?] [Y/N]_

_[Yes.]_

_[Scanning...Complete.]_

"_**0.1.8. Status?"**_

_ .Flop..._

_[Results… ]_

_[Sensor Optics Integrity...92%]_

_[Exterior Limb integrity… 57%]_

_[Armor Plate Integrity… 39%]_

_[Indo Structural Integrity… 51%]_

_[Coolant Levels… 87% ]_

"_**Hunter to Walker. Crook Signal Confirmed. Enroute to assist, Hold on Brother."**_

_Clank!Clank!Clank!_

_[Synthskin… 49%]_

_[Higher Hydraulic Systems… 84%]_

_[CPU Core Integrity… 98% Genesis Protocol Active.]_

_[Primary Power Cell… 92%]_

_[Secondary Power Cell… 100%]_

_Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!Bang!_

"_**Troy! I lost your you hear me?! By Odin's Throne if you're Mo-" **__Bang!_

_[GPS Location… Error.]_

_[SOS Marker…Deactive]_

_[Lower Hydraulic Systems… Error.]_

_[Primary Weapon Status… Error.]_

_[Secondary Weapon Status… Error.]_

_[Objectives?]_

_[Primary: Find Onyx One.]_

_[Secondary: Confirm Parasite Extermination.]_

_[Tertiary: Hungry as Hell. Find food.]_

The man acknowledged the first rays of daylight as his vision came back to him. The soft rain falling against his flesh with the trees bristling to the dance of the wind was the second thing he registered about his environment. The third thing he realized is that something was on his armored chest and it was poking a stick in his nose. Looking around he finds a small blonde hair child in an all black coat with a red pointy ear crown on her head. She was barely a toddler holding a hilariously large metal rod just an inch from the man's face. Though her feet were pointed towards the sky at the ground...

He looked "down" and saw he was hanging in a tree by some branches and a mangled of vines holding him above the ground by three or so feet. He looked at the child again only to receive a swing to the face.

_Bang!_

With strength far greater than any soldier, let alone a child has the right to wield the blow connected to his nose and spun him around to hit the tree. Blood flows freely down his forehead and the machine sees that there is a chunk of flesh and bone marrow resting on his right eye. Now the man was annoyed and struggled for a second before breaking free, startling the child as the cyborg hit the ground with a hard _thud _with a puff of dirt forming around him. The man tried to bring himself to a sitting position and felt something odd. Try as he might he just couldn't get his legs to move, looking down he sees why.

"W-Where are my legs?" The man asks himself in disbelief, looking at the two stumps he has for legs. He lifts a stump to look at the damage and sees burnt flesh and scorched armor plating in a near perfect cut as if a giant pair of hot scissors had cut off his legs mid thigh at a angle. He has more left leg then he does right.

_**Thunk!**_

Something hits him at the back of the head. _Hard. _He's head snaps forward and something lands on his lap. A human nose.

_His _nose.

He looks back and sees the toddler again but she isn't alone. She is riding on top of a small metal boxy dog thing with a giant glass eye. The box shakes, gives a adorable little electrical growl then barks as something bounces off his shoulder.

"You're shooting me?!" The man cries out as he tries to pull himself to cover. Faster than what he thought was possible he grabbed a hold of the tree hurled himself behind it and into a large rock with enough force to crack it.

"Oww."

He heard an electric bark and metal on metal clashing as he hid behind the tree before tiny feet scurrying away with a distinctive dragging noise fading further and further away. Looking back over he sees the blonde toddler and her dog gone but a large imprint was left like they dragged a rock through the dried dirt. With nothing to do and nowhere to go the man decides to follow them. His metallic eye glowing red under his flesh as he sets his course after them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm trying to challenge myself to get back into writing by releasing a chapter a day so these things will be short. ID 908697 if you want some support on the EN sever.**_

_**0000**_

The man who is not a man pulls himself forward, one arm at a time like climbing a mountain side. Arm out, dig in, pull, repeat. A steady rhythm builds in his movements like a pacemaker as he does so. He thinks about various different things as he follows the trail, he knows he's looking for someone other than that kid but doesn't remember who. He knows he's not a normal human if the metal bar in his forearm he has in place of a radius bone is anything to go by but he feels no pain from missing large chunks of flesh or even entire limbs as is the case with his legs. He knows he is a soldier at war but for who and what was he fighting for he doesn't know. He knows the voice in his ear when he "woke up" but doesn't remember who. All he knows is that he needs answers and to find someone important, and that kid is the best shot he's got.

_If she doesn't shoot me again…_

So with no real reason the man follows the trail in the dirt left by a strange toddler and her pet to parts unknown in a world alien to his own.

_OOOO_

_Today is such a nice day…_

SV-98 thought to herself as she gazes out to the wilderness around her, the gentle breeze makes the trees dance to nature's song, the tall grass waves to and from this way or that and the birds chip adds a soothing melody to the choir of the forest. She feels so out of place in the beautiful scenery around her as the only thing not part of the harmony of the woods, if humans ever set foot in the area Mother Nature erased all traces of them. The Doll looks up to the distance to a black grey pillar of smoke many miles away. Where she used to be stationed the night before.

_I hope Kalina made it out…_

Sangvis Ferri had launched an attack on the base in the middle of the night catching everyone off guard. The enemy was at the walls before most of the Dolls could gather their weapons and cut down under the might of not one but three ringleaders. The Commander had only ordered the rest of the Dolls to hide into the wilderness and evade S.F until they could regrouped before escaping. The Doll has not heard from the Commander or any of the others since then.

_Except for Junior and her pet…_

SV-98 honestly couldn't make head or tales of that strange mini doll that Anti Ran had with them when they landed at their outpost for resupply before going on a series of missions. M4 SOPMOD II had straight out threatened SV-98 to take care of her "child" and it's repurposed degenerate when she found the mini in her bunk or She will become her next "play mate" after the SF Doll she captured. The Doll smiles as she recalls all the trouble she had with handling the mini doll and her little steed for the days that followed, causing no small amount of problems around base for her to the amusement of the commander and the other Dolls. The Doll frowned as she recalled the events of the prior night. Jr was clinging to her back as she fled the base with her pet hot on her heels.

She fought tooth and nail through the forest throughout the night, battling Vespids and Prowlers left, right and center as she escaped from the base. The deadly game of cat and mouse she had with a squad of Jaeger that ended when Jr started ripping off their heads as they tried to shoot the mini's temporary guardian. The closest she felt to fear was when a platoon of Aegis Mechs with Manticore support unknowingly marched past her in the undergrowth, narrowly missing her head as they marched on by and was nearly impaled by a manticore's leg. She remained there for half the night before moving on. It was near sunrise that she was ambushed by a pack of brutes. Jr and her steed was able to take one down while SV-98 was able to kill two more before the last got in melee range and impaled the T-Doll with her sword. Jr's degenerate was able to stun the brute while Jr herself ripped off the arm that impaled her guardian. Once she no longer attached to her assailant SV-98 was barely able to put a round through the core of the Brute as she swung her other arm. The brute missed by mere centimeters as all the damage it did with that swing was cut part of her hair and headband. She started running with Jr on her back again before more SF arrived. The degenerate following close behind. She ran until she was in a large field when something snapped and the T-Doll collapsed. Unable to move her legs she pulled herself to a small dune overlooking the field at the tree line.

SV-98 looks down to the blade lodged into her "stomach" that critically damaged her frame's lower motor systems. In layman's terms she was paryized in her right leg and could barely move her left because of damaged circuits. She hopes Jr could bring some scrap metal so she could repair her left leg to be able to function somewhat. SV-98 worries about the mini as SF could still be lurking around. The Doll looks over the clearing of the woods she was facing. She crawled herself here for the slight elevation of the ground allows her to see above the tall grass for any deformities, allowing for a wide field of fire and the concealment the nearby branches ensures she won't be spotted unless she fires her rifle. She hopes Jr will get back soon or SF is going to find her eventually if she can't get mobile.

_Speak of the Devil and he shall appear… _

That old world saying rang true as she raised the detached scope of her rifle to see… something sticking out of the waving grass. Three barrels in a metal triangle stick out of the wavering grass and travels off to her right to the tree line. She can't really make out what it is as she knows it isn't a Striker's weapon, the profile of it is all wrong. The Doll grabs her rifle and re-attaches the scope to level at the potential threat. She hopes it's Jr as she only has 4 bullets in her current magazine and one fresh mag left before her rifle becomes a crutch and a club. She sees it nears the end of the high grass and a square box darts of the grass.

If she had been human she might've shot the degenerate but seeing clearly that it was Jr's steed she breathes a sigh of relief and whistles to get their attention. As the pair approaches she sees they are dragging some sort of mini gun by some vines tangled all around them. The pair are eccentric at their haul of potential scrap jumping up and down like a dog fetching a stick. SV-98 lifts the heavy weapon with a grunt from where she is sitting and drops it by her side with a heavy _thud_ as she examines it.

It is a Gatling Gun as far as she knows the three rotating barrels are an obvious give away in that regard and it seems to be a vehicle mounted weapon as if she were to guess it weighs over a hundred and fifty pounds. Though the barrels seem off, the barrels themselves are thicker than her thumb with room to spare between the edge and center where the ammunition comes out but the actual hole is so tiny that it's hard to think of this gun as anything but a literal pea shooter. At the base of the tri barrel formation are to two half hexagons. The Doll removes some vines and leaves tangled up with the weapon before adjusting the weapon again with great effort. She sees an engraving of sorts with unknown glyphs before the words "RD;B. D.0.1.8. Walker." plated near the trigger handle. SV-98 shrugs off the strange weapon and tried to rip off one of the half hexagons to use as material for a field repair with her enhanced strength.

_Tried._

Even in her less than prime state her hydraulic strength has enough psi to break titanium armor but try as she might she just couldn't get a single bolt to move. From the shield to the barrels to the handles and triggers it would not break, bend or fold. Stubborn as a gun could get. Jr and her steed is off to the side of the tree she was laying on watching her guardian struggle to break a gun with childlike wonder.

"What is this thing made of?" She groans out of frustration before receiving a response of.

"Turul Steel with some Spartan Titanium."


	3. Chapter 3

"Turul Steel with some Spartan Titanium."

SV-98 snapped her head to the source of the speaker and screamed at what she saw. The man's head was partially covered by a damaged helmet that is missing most of its frontal components. The flesh that was visible is burnt black with thick, bright red blood oozing out of whatever was left of his pores. His skull was visible but instead of being pink, white and fleshy it was a metallic dark grey. His eye was an optic that glowed a menacing red. His body was much of the same where pieces of armor where blackened, bent and warped beyond use where he had the left side of chest is missing its outer armor and chunks of burned flesh hang on with patches of dirt, leaves and grass clinging on.

"Uhh… Hello there, [AAHHHH] I'm a bit lost and don't quite remember… anything really." The half burnt metallic man calmly said as SV-98 frantically pointed her rifle at him. He actually replayed a recording of her screaming as he spoke.

"Who...What… How are you… you?" SV-98 stumbled out as she tried to process what on earth is in front of her. The man in front of her raised a bloodied, flesh torn arm to scratch the back of his head.

"You would know more than me. I don't even remember my own name, much less how I got into this sorry state." The man not man replied.

"Hey how did you get that sword in your gut?" He pointed at her injury.

"It's been a long night. How did you lose your legs?" SV-98 replies. Her stance relaxes a little as this… thing doesn't seem to want to cause her or her charge harm.

"I think I got drunk because I don't remember, remember?." The man shot back.

SV-98 scoffed. "So is this overweight pea shooter yours then?" The Doll pointed to the mini gun next to her. The man looks at the weapon and freezes as still as a statue. The lenses he has for an eye zooms in and out as he looks at the weapon. He says nothing but pulls himself closer and effortlessly lifts the weapon with one hand as he rests against the tree. Inspecting the weapon as he spoke as if in a trance.

"Reaches Augmented Weapon System Model. AIE 486S Portable Magnetic Accelerated Canon Gatling Cannon. Used by Spartans and Renegades as a portable mounted weapon in areas where heavy fire support is needed but are not possible due to battlefield conditions and environments. Firing a 2.4 mm chipped off slug at 18% of the speed of light with a standard ammunition block the MACGC is able to lay down 6,000 rounds at 720 RPM before reloading. Despite its caliber's small size the speed of- " The man was interrupted when Jr just slaps him across the face.

The man looks left then right before shaking his head. "Right so I don't know where that came from. Maybe it's my memory coming back but I digress. How can I help you miss…" the man holds out his hand towards the Doll.

"Oh sorry. I'm Griffin and Kryuger T-Doll model SV-98. That bundle of headaches is Jr and her degenerate. I guess I have them to thank for you as they were supposed to bring me scrap metal for repairs." The Doll explained. The man looked at Jr and said.

"So you were trying to scrap me for parts" He said in a tone so flat it could have been used for a leveling stick. The mini just ducks and hides behind a large rock a few feet away.

"Well 98 I don't know much about what makes you tick but you could tell me how to fix you." The

man said as he positioned himself to assist with her repairs.

"98?" The doll asked. Confusion clearly displayed across her face.

The man looked her dead in the eye and said. "[Griffin and Kryuger T-Doll model SV-98] is a bit of a pain to say quickly so I'm gonna call you 98 unless you want me to call you bed head." Once again replaying a voice recording of her speaking, much to her annoyance.

"98 is fine…Walker." She said bitterly. It is the man not man turn to be confused as he looks at the Doll before looking at his stumps for legs then back to the doll.

"I'm gonna pull this out now." He said with a deadpan expression as he grabbed the blade. The doll's eyes widened as wide as saucers as she tried to stop him.

"WaitwaitwaitwaAHHHH." She screams in agony as the blade is removed very suddenly.

"That's the name on YOUR GUN you big crippled half burnt tin can!" She screamed at the 'tin can' holding the blade. The man looks at the weapon again and spots the plaque stating _0.1.8. Walker_. The man cringes as he looks back to the doll.

"Riiiight. Call me 18 then." 18 said as he set about to work.

It took some time but the two were able to fix the necessary parts and components to allow 98 to move her left leg using 18's armor plates and circuitry from his helmet but the hydraulic tubes for her right leg that act as "nerves" are cut and spilled out hours ago.

"So where are we going?" 18 asks as they prepared to move out of their hiding spot. It is well into the afternoon with the sun reaching its peak.

"Try and get into contact with Griffin's forces." 98 replied as she set up her rifle to act as a crutch with vines and sticks.

"Soo… where do we find them?" The tin man asks trying to get a sense of where they were going.

"Honestly I don't know. I haven't picked up any friendly signals since we escaped and we were kinda lost when you found us." 98 replied soberly.

"Well… ummm… Innie. meany. spite thee foe… let's go that way." 18 said pointing in the direction of the wood that they had their backs to for the most part. 98 just shrugs and brings herself to her feet, using the butt of her rifle like a crutch to stabilize herself. 18 locks the MAC onto a weapons mag lock on his back and pulls himself along the ground effortlessly. Jr and her steed just sit on either side of the weapon on the tin man's back as he pulls himself along.

The group head deeper into the woods to face the troubles ahead.


End file.
